Flying Without Wings
by CharmedAngel2013
Summary: Aria Montgomery life is perfect; she's about to graduate high school, is madly in love with her long-term boyfriend Ezra Fitz. But everything is about to when they leave Rosewood. Can their relationship take the pressure of a new life in a new state? *okay summary sucks but the story is so much better. Please please read and review.*
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Ezra?"

Walking into the small apartment of her boyfriend, Ezra Fitz, Aria dropped her school bag onto the bed as she heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. Deciding to make some drinks for them, she headed to the small kitchenette where they had spent some amazing times together.

As she began to make two ice teas, her mind drifted to everything that has had over the last two years since he had become her teacher and then former. Life was good and she was about to finish high school but she had one dilemma: her choice of college for September.

She knew she wanted to go and she wanted to study Business Management with the hope of doing a teaching degree for elementary school. But there was only three schools she was really thinking about: Hollis and then one in New York and one in Logan, a beautiful town in Texas on the coast.

"Hey, sorry I needed a shower. Just been to the gym," Ezra said as he walked into the room, topless.

Smiling he walked straight over to her and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her softly. She moaned as she lost herself in the moment, her hands playing with the wet strands of the bottom of his hair. He smelt so good as he deepened the kiss.

"Miss me?" She giggled as she ran a hand down his chest.

"Yes but I've got something important to talk to you about and I don't know how your going to react."

Biting her lip, that didn't make her feel nervous at all. Of course it did because she couldn't imagine life without Ezra in it and they had fought so hard to be together.

"Okay what is it?" she asked as they walked over to the couch, holding the drinks.

"I had a phone call this afternoon from the Dean of the English department at Logan University. Aria, he offered me a job as one of the lecturers there. But before I accept I want to know are you really still wanting to go to Logan?"

Placing her drink down onto the table, she bit the inside of her lip. Going to Logan would be amazing, it was a stunning town with a beach and a harbour. But if she was being honest with herself she wanted to start a fresh with Ezra and Logan offered them that.

"Yes it's still my first choice for college and this would be an amazing opportunity and one we be mad to say no to. Ezra, it give us the chance to finally be a couple and not hiding."

"Oh we're no longer hiding," he grinned, flashing than smile that made her go weak. "I hoping you'll say that but my next question is: will you live with me in Logan? I love waking up with you and I want to make that more permanent."

Aria could feel the massive smile appearing on her face. She wanted that. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Moving to Logan and being a proper couple was the next natural step for them.

"Okay. I've got two more months left here before school finishes. I want you to be there when I graduate. I love you, Ezra, and I want to do this but I don't know how my father will react."

"We'll do this together. I love you, Aria, and I want to make this work."

"Me too and we will. So when do they want you to start?"

"August as they want me there for the beginning of the academic term."

"School finishes June so we can have a month to move and to settle in. So we're really doing this?"

"Yes we are."

She grinned as she bent forward and kissed him. The smile never disappeared on her face as she thought of the next step. In some ways, and she had discussed this with the girls, she hadn't wanted to be separated from Ezra. Aria had never wanted to see clingy but the thought of never seeing him for months on end, sent chills through her. This was the perfect solution.

"What about the brew?" She asked.

"I've thought about that and I'm going to hire a manager to take over. I'll still be the owner and we'll have that as a safety net. Don't worry about it, Aria. The place is doing really well and we'll be able to get a even nicer apartment."

"Okay." She grinned and nodded.

"Your what?" Spencer Hasting shouted.

"Ezra has been offered a job in Logan Bay as a lecturer for English. He missing teaching so much and this will be perfect," Aria stirring her coffee.

She along with Spencer had meet up Emily and Hanna for a catch up as they had all been busy away from school. Senior prom was coming up and that meant graduation and finals.

"We'll get an apartment together near the uni. I think we're ready and besides after prom everyone is going to know we're together."

"You're going to prom together?" Spencer asked.

Frowning Aria wondered why that was such a big deal. She and Ezra relationship had been public knowledge throughout her being in high school and she loved being with him. Going to prom together seemed like the natural next step. Prom was a very important night and one she wanted to share with the man she loved. They had been through so much together.

"Why? Is that a problem? You going with Toby?" She asked.

"No not at all."

"Good. I'm gonna go. I promised my dad I'll do the food shopping."

Standing up Aria flung her bag into her back and wondered why Spencer had a problem with Ezra coming to prom. It was a night she wanted him by her side, he was the only man she wanted by her side as they both said bye to Rosewood High.

Frowning she quickly headed out of her house and climbed into her jeep. The thought of not going to prom with Ezra wasn't a opinion and he would be at their graduation dinner, too. Yes it was strange but she didn't want it any other way.

An hour later she walked back into the house she would soon be leaving.

"Aria, is that you?" she heard the voice of her father ask.

"Yeah dad just getting back from the shop."

"Can you come into the living room please?"

Placing the bags down onto the floor she walked into the living room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Ezra with her mam and dad waiting for her. It had been a while since she had seen her mum but she was glad to see her back.

"Mam! When did you get back?" she asked.

"Last night. Had a great time with Zack. Ezra asked for us to meet and talk.."

"Oh okay," Aria replied as she walked over to her boyfriend and sat down next to him. She never thought she'd see this sight.

"I thought we should tell your parents our plans together about Logan Bay."

"Logan Bay? Have you accepted the uni offer?" Ella asked.

"Yes I rang and accepted their offer this afternoon. I've got the full scholarship I hoped for but I've declined the halls offer."

"Why would you do that, Aria? Halls are the safest opinion available."

"Because I've been offered a job, Bryon, at Logan University teaching a new English course for under and graduate classes. I've been offered a fellowship with them and time to work on my writing. It means we're both planning on moving to Logan."

"What? She's eighteen. This isn't happening," Bryon growled.

"Dad, I'm leaving in August. We're going together. I love him and there is nothing you can do to stop this from happening. We've been together two years now nearly and it's time. If I stayed here I would be going to Hollis but Logan can offer me some amazing opportunities."

"Bryon, I love her and I plan to one day marry her. I think I've known from the day I met her that I would marry her. She's the only girl for me. After I got fired from Hollis, I went home but no matter how much I tried I couldn't stay away from her. I'm 100 per cent committed to Aria and our relationship. She's my future and this is a decision we've made together. Trust me, please, because once you did."

The words that came from Ezra touched her so deep. Aria, if she was being really truthful, knew she wanted to be his wife: to be Mrs Fitz. Hadn't Emily once said that, that she saw them marrying? Ezra had just confirmed that and it made her heart sweel.

"Okay but if you break her heart you'll have me to deal with. Aria, if you want you can start spending the weekends at Ezra's."

Her heart just stopped. Had she really just heard that? Ezra squeezed her hand before she turned to look at him, the smile said everything they had won the battle but little did they know that something was coming and it would test them more than they had ever been before.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know people are reading but please leave me some feedback because without it I don't know what people are thinking. Please. It does make you want to write quicker._

 _Laura_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

"He said what?"

"That he planned to marry me and he knew from the day that we met."

Aria had met Hanna at The Brew after school for a talk. Emily was at practice and Spencer was at home.

"I can't believe he said that but I'm so happy for you. I couldn't imagine you without Ezra now so I guess it's the next step. So your dad gave his blessing?"

"Yes. I feel the same: I do see Ezra as my husband and if he asked me to marry him today my answer would be yes. I know I'm only eighteen but we've been through so much and always found our way back to each other. We need a fresh start, Hanna, and that is Logan."

Aria took a sip of her drink and she had to admit it had crossed her mind a few times he might ask her at prom. Would he really? If he did then he would make the night extra special. To be leaving Rosewood as his fiancé would, well she guessed, feel amazing.

"I am kind of jealous but I totally understand where your coming from. I would be the same. Being seperated from Caleb right now…." Hanna said. "So what if he asked now, would you say yes now?"

"You know what I think the answer would be yes. I see every time he looks me how much he loves me."

"But it must feel good to know you've got that commitment from him?"

"Yes but I would want to get married here in Rosewood at the white church. It be perfect."

"Yes I would want the same but you and Ezra, I have a feeling will be first."

Aria smiled: "So have you decided where you want to go?"

"It's going to be Harvard. I still can't believe I've got into there. It was my dream college. Is that was Logan was for you?"

"Yeah it was but I didn't want to have the huge separation with Ezra. Maybe I'm over thinking it."

Hanna shook her head: "No I feel the same way about Caleb but luckily we've both gotten in. If we hadn't then he would have gotten a job and retried in a year but he's been talking about getting a job anyway."

"You know life is pretty good for us now. Fancy staying over?"

"Yeah. Ezra is meeting Wes, I think he wants to break the news to them without me which I totally understand."

"Why?"

"His mam is a cow and I can't stand her but she's going to be my mother in law."

Hanna laughed: "Oh I can see she'll try and control your wedding."

"No chance!" Aria laughed. "When we get engaged she's just going have to put up with it. To be honest I don't even think she'll be asked to attend. Ezra's never really forgiven her for everything to do with Malcolm and Maggie."

"I still can't believe that happened."

Aria nodded and girls headed upstairs to her bedroom where they put The Notebook on again. They were obsessed with this. It was nice to have another girly night, she thought, as they headed into Hanna's bedroom. Hearing the familiar sound of a text coming from Ezra, Aria fished her phone out.

Missing you x stay tomorrow?

Smiling at the message she quickly typed out a reply.

Sure.

"Whose that? Ezra?"

Aria couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face: "Yeah asking if I'm staying over tomorrow."

Hanna rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the film. Aria smiled and she knew that look, once upon a time they had never thought they'd get a normal life but now they had. They now had the opportunity to just be a normal people without looking over their shoulders.

"What you thinking about?" Hanna asked as she curled up on the bed next to her.

"About how we've got normal lives. I'm dating Ezra out in the open, we're not lying anymore and there's a possibility I will become his wife. I'm just looking forward to going college and living my life. A year ago that wasn't even a possibility."

"Yeah I know. Now let's watch this film."

The two girls laughed and cried in all the right places before they spent a few hours just talking. It felt refreshing to them to be finally be teenagers for the first time in six months. That had when their nightmare had ended.

"Miss Montgomery."

Looking up from her phone as she sat in the yard, Aria watched as her literature teacher walked towards her. It was still weird not having Ezra as her teacher but The Brew was thriving.

"Yes, Mrs Harrington," she said as she placed her phone down.

"Can I have a word with you about your last assignments."

"Sure what's the matter with it?"

"Nothing in fact I want to hand this personally to you. It's a A. Well done it was a superb bit of writing. Keep this up and you'll have some fantastic grades at uni. Have you decided which one you want to go to?" Mrs Harrington asked.

"I've accepted a position at Logan University."

"Yes Ezra Fitz said he's going there to, is it because of him?"

Aria frowned and wondered why Mrs Harrington would be asking such a question. She and Ezra's relationship was public knowledge and someone how they had managed to get everyone to believe they had gotten together when he had left Rosewood High the second time. He had decided to buy The Brew because it was killing both of them not being together.

"I knew Ezra had applied but we had no idea he'd actually get the job. I'm happy he has."

"Oh okay. So when did you get together?"

"Spring break last year. What has this got to do with anything? I'm kind of confused."

She was a protective girlfriend and she thought Mrs Harrington was out of order.

"Just a observation."

Aria knotted her eyebrows together. "Are we done?"

The teacher nodded as Aria pulled her things together and headed into the direction of her next class gym.

Leaving school two hours later the conversation with Mrs Harrington still played on her mind as she walked into The Brew and walked over to Leon, the supervisor that Ezra had hired when he had taken over.

"Hey, Aria, the usual?"

"Actually no a white hot chocolate please. Is Ezra around?"

"He's just gone to the bank but said to head into his office when you came." Leo informed her. "He also told me about Logan, you must be excited."

It hadn't surprised her that Ezra had told Leo. The guy was warm and friendly and could make you laugh. She thought that maybe he was the perfect person to run the shop when they went to Logan Bay.

"Yeah we're going to be there for four years at least while I do my degree but Logan offers a brilliant graduate teaching course."

"Teaching? I guess it runs in the family," Leo said smiling as he handed her the drink.

"Yeah it does and Ezra is kind of excited about going back to teaching. Least at Logan we won't have to hide because they know we're together."

"That was brave."

"We don't want to hide our relationship and I'll be connected to the business school anyway. Ezra will never be my teacher there just my boyfriend."

Leo smiled as she took the drink and headed into the direction of Ezra's office. Unlocking the door, she left the nose of The Brew behind her as she stepped into the office. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about all the amazing time they has had here.

Down one wall was a small leather couch. Her cheeks began to burn as the image of them making love on there appeared to her. Yes Rosewood had given them some horrible memories but also some to treasure. The fact that Logan was over twenty four driving time was also a plus point.

Walking over to the couch, the conversation with Mrs Harrington was going through her mind. It was like she was fishing for information. A shiver went through her. It felt like she was back with A, why was her teacher so interested in her relationship with Ezra?

Hearing the door of the office open, her head flicked up before her face turned into a beaming smile when she saw Ezra enter. Butterflies we're going crazy in her stomach as she walked over to him. Ezra instantly grinned and pulled her into his arms, before kissing her softly.

"Hey," he whispered, as his eyes rested on the beautiful girl in front of him. "Good day?"

"Mm yep," she replied in that way when she was trying to hide something.

"Aria, babe, I know too well know and I know that tone means that no you haven't."

Groaning she hated how sometimes it felt like he could see right the way through her but at times it was a blessing.

"Do you know Mrs Harrington?"

"Lola?" Ezra asked as he placed his bag down onto his desk before leading Aria over to the couch. "We were at Hollis together, you know this. Why?"

"She was grilling me today at school about our relationship and Logan. She kind of make me feel uncomfortable."

Ezra sighed: "I'll talk to her and tell her to back off. I knew her taking a job there was a bad idea."

"No don't, let me deal with it."

Nodding he pulled her into before kissing her softly: "So my new boss form Logan rang me today and asked if we fancied going down this weekend and seeing some apartments. They want me meet with their dean and for me to meet my colleagues before I we get busy with the move."

"Now that sounds like a plan. I think looking now is a good idea and then we can start thinking about furniture and can start planning."

"I was hoping you say that."

Aria grinned before she kissed him passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to say a huge thank you to the people who are reviewing but also the people who are reading. This chapter is short but there is a reason. There is a reason why this chapter has taken so long to write because originally it was going into a different direction._

 _Please please review._

 _Laura_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _The next morning_

"Ezra, what are you doing here?"

Walking into the classroom of Nicola Harrington, Ezra felt his blood boiling. He had a long history with Nicole, they had gone to Hollis college together but she had left once they had graduated. They had spent summers together with some of their closest friends; Hardy and Amelie.

"Hello to you to Ezra. What you doing here?" she asked, as she stood and walked to the edge of her desk, leaning against it.

"Why are you bothering Aria and asking questions about our relationship. You swore to me that you'd be professional with her. Why lie?"

"I never lied."

"You questioned her about our relationship this afternoon. Don't you think my girlfriend tells me things? Back off Nicole," he growled.

One thing that Ezra Fitz was and that was protective of Aria. They had been through so much together and he meant what he had said to Bryon, he wanted her marry her.

"Is that what you doing with Brooke? Backing off? She's yours, Ezra."

"That is one thing I don't believe. Maggie tried to pull this stunt so what makes you think I'll fall for it with you?"

"Because you know you're the only person I slept with. She's yours."

"I don't believe you."

He honestly didn't believe her and he knew what the consequences could be. Losing Aria again. He had seen it before and it had torn him and Aria apart. He was terrified of that happening again because she was the reason he went on. He had never felt a love so intense as he did with Aria. There was a song called _Flying Without Wings_ by a UK band and every time he heard it, it just said everything about how he felt.

"Then let's take a DNA test, Ezra, because Brooke is yours."

"Even if I did why now? That night was three months before I met Aria. Why come back now?"

He watched as tears came rushing to her eyes before she walked over to the windows of her classroom.

"You have to tell me, Nicole. You can't beg me to believe you and then walk away from me. Why?"

"Because I'm dying, Ezra. I've got cancer and I can't deny her her father. I can't let her go into the foster system when she has a dad. A dad I know who will love her and a girlfriend who although young is mature beyond her years."

It flawed him. He was absolutely speechless but also angry at the same time. Why had she decided until she knew she was dying to inform him about Brooke? It was like Maggie all over again but he had never really recovered from that. It, to him, was one of the cruellest things you could do and she had done it to him. When he became a father, he wanted to be part of the child's life from concept to birth and watch it grow. He imagined that would happen with Aria. Now Nicole was telling him she wanted to take that away from him.

"If your right she'll be, she'll be one next month?" he asked absolutely stunned and floored. How could she have kept the first year of his child's life.

"Yes she'll be one next month."

"Why didn't you tell me? What stopped you from coming and telling me, Nicole? Why hide it?"

"Because I was scared of how you react, Ezra, react like this."

"You went after my girlfriend, the same girlfriend who should be excited about the fact that she's going to college. She's been through hell in the last two years and she doesn't need to be worrying about this. It's not fair and you need to back away as she prepares for finals."

"I'm sorry," Nicole whispered, tears entering her eyes.

"Contact me with a time and place for a DNA test. Don't approach Aria again unless it's for school."

Turning in his heel, Ezra had never felt anger or disbelief like it. No he had when he had read the letter that nearly tore him and Aria apart again. They both knew that their love was eternal and they would go the distance; he was going to marry her and he was going to make sure of that. Climbing into his Toyoto his mind was whirling as he tried to find the words he was going to tell Aria; how was he going to drop another bombshell like this.

His fling with Nicole, a one night stand, if he was being brutally honest, was meant to be that. He had been so drunk that night but that didn't mean what he did was right. Nicole had been one of his best friends, she had been there when everything had happened with Jackie but then she had disappeared the night after. He had heard rumours she had been offered a teaching job in Cheyenne, Wyoming. It had been her cancer diagnose that had made her come and tell him the truth. But why did she have to involve his girlfriend? Aria, my gosh he was so in love with her and would protect her always. Some people would say he was too overprotective but who could blame him after the A stuff?

He didn't know how but he finally ended up at Aria's. He needed to tell her today before someone else told her because nothing stayed secret in Rosewood. _Two more months and we'll be in Texas. Away from this small town and in a city_. This is what they should be looking forward to, going to see apartments but now this bombshell would stop that from happening. Unclipping his seatbelt, he headed into the direction of the house and hoped Byron wasn't there. He didn't need to be having this conversation when he was around. Within moments of knocking on the door, Aria opened it.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you," Aria said.

"Can I come in, I need to talk to you about something and I don't want to do it out here."

Frowning there was something in his voice that made her step aside and allows him into the house. She walked over to the couch and sat down, but Ezra just walked and stood in front of her. Her nervous were on edge, was he about to break up with her? Ezra saw the look and walked around and sat down next to her, taking her hands.

"I'm not breaking up with you. That is never going to happen, Aria, I love you too much and I meant what I said to your parents. I went and spoke to Nicole."

"What? Why? Ezra, I can handle her."

"You know Nicole and I have history together, Aria, and that's why I said this afternoon that it was a bad decision for her to join Rosewood. Aria, me and Nicole went to Hollis together and she was one of my best friends along with Hardy. We did everything together but shortly after we graduated we slept together. The next morning she told me it was a mistake and a week later she was gone. She didn't attend the final prom that week and it was the last I saw of her, until she contacted me to say she was coming to Rosewood to teach at the high school."

"Did she contact anyone else? Why would she do that? Did you ever have feelings for her?"

"No but there had been whispers she had feelings for me but at the time I was with Jackie. Aria, she hasn't come back because she wants to be with me, she's come back because she's dying and she's been hiding something huge. Aria, I'm waiting on a DNA test but she says I have a daughter."

He watched as her eyes went huge before Aria stood up and walked over to the windows. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Her world was coming crashing down around her when she thought life was getting better, amazing. But now she feared she'd lose the one thing she had last time; Ezra.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys,_

 _Okay so I can see people favouring/following the story as well as obviously reading but the reviews; One. It's heartbreaking and I don't know why I'm not getting any. It stops me wanting to finish stories and leaving them hanging._

 _For the sake of this story Charles was captured just before the beginning of this story._

 _ **Please review**_ _. I really need the feedback as I don't have any confidence writing._

 _Laura_

CHAPTER FOUR

"Wow that's...wow."

Raising her eyebrow at Hanna, Aria lifted the coffee cup to her lips as she sat in The Brew. She had sent one of their old S.O.S's messages out after Ezra had left her house. Her mind was all over the place, she was in shock but she was also scared. Scared of losing Ezra because when he had learnt about Malcolm, he had disappeared for weeks on end. She couldn't let that happen again.

"So did Ezra say how long he's known?" Hanna asked.

"She went and saw him the night before she came and spoke to me. If she, if she hadn't come and spoke to me, I don't know how long before he would have told me," Aria said.

"Maybe he was trying to process the information?" Emily questioned.

"Maybe but I can't help but think that maybe what should have happened after Hanna got arrested should have stuck."

"What?" Emily. "You and Ezra are meant to be, you've tried thousands of times trying to stay away from each other, it just doesn't work. You're meant to be together, we all know that and you know that so why say it?"

Aria sighed; "Charles might not be around anymore but every time things start to go right, it goes wrong again."

"Relationships are challenging, Aria, there aren't straight forward. We all know that, we've all experienced that. You love Ezra right?" Spencer mused.

"Yes but I don't want skeletons like this to keep on coming out of the closet. What if Brooke is his daughter? That is going to change everything and put us through another huge challenge. I've not officially accepted Logan yet but there's another colleges that want me. Maybe I'm done with the challenges."

It shocked Aria so much she had said that but it was getting too hard. She loved him so much but there was a lot of Ezra's past he still kept in the dark. There was the book, Malcolm, the letter and now there was Brooke and her dying mum. It was getting all too much for her. Damn it she wanted the drama to end with Charles.

"Ezra's just walked in the door, Aria," Hanna informed her as she turned to see him walking towards them. Raising she gripped her bag and retrieved her mobile off the table.

"We need to talk, Aria," Ezra said. Aria knew that he knew she had been discussing the current situation with her friends, of course he did. They were so in tune with each other it was scary at times.

"Okay."

The two of them began walking into the direction of his office and within moments she had stepped inside and sat down on one of the leather chairs. She had been in this office so many times; through when they had been together and not being.

"I need to know the truth here, Aria, and asking this question isn't easy. Do you want us to spilt up?" Ezra asked and she was floored. How the hell did he do that? How did he manage to read her mind like that? Her friends were right they were meant for each other and she loved him so much.

"Where has that come from?"

"I know you inside out, Aria, and I know you run to your friends when you're torn. If Brooke is mine, it is going to change everything but the reason I didn't come and tell you straight away because I want to know for sure before I told you. I was protecting you because I love you. I'll always protect you. I know I once said that once you left..."

"Once I left for college that it would tear us apart for good? Do you honestly believe that or is that fear talking? Are you scared of getting your heart broken, Ezra, or scared that we wouldn't last me being at a college in another state for four years?"

She watched as he did that annoying thing of looking away and it was like he was trying to find the right words to say in this situation. She hated Nicole at that moment for doing this. Why the hell hadn't she told him? Deep down she knew Ezra would have tried to make a go at it and their relationship might have never had happened but then wasn't there a saying? A saying that said if two people were meant to be together then they would always find each other? That didn't just happen in fairytales like Snow White and Prince Charming? Her friends had been right; they had always found each other.

"Both if I'm honest. Aria, I love you so much and I meant what I said to your father, I want to marry you one day. If Brooke is mine then I'm going have to stay in Rosewood, at least for now."

"Then you need to do that. Are you going to turn down Logan?"

"I don't know."

Aria walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't wanted to go through this, of them finding out about another possible love child. Damn it was tearing her apart but she couldn't walk away again, she didn't have the strength. It was because they had discovered who A was that had brought them back together and she had to admit they felt stronger than ever.

"No. Ezra, I don't care. No one is tearing us apart again, our love is strong and we are made for each other. I know that deep down inside and so do you. You know we're soul mates so we're going to work this out. We're going to go into this together, as a couple, as a team and as a unit. If Brooke is yours then I'll be by your side to welcome her into our lives and I promise I will be a supportive and loving partner to you and a mother to her. The universe is trying to tell us something; we're meant to be. Breaking up isn't an opinion, Ezra. For the record, screw the college separation thing if I have to go to Hollis then I will."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes; "What did I do to deserve you? You're amazing." He voice was husky and choked up.

"I love you and this time I'm keeping you and you will be my husband one day. I will see you holding our newborn children. Nothing is going to stop that from happening."

Ezra kissed her but this kiss, as she fell into it, Aria felt every type of emotion through it but most of all she felt hope and love. He was hers and she wasn't letting anyone stop that from happening.

 _The next morning_

"What are you going to say to Nicole?" Aria asked as she lay, naked, in Ezra's bed wrapped in his arms. After the night before, she hadn't wanted to go home. She wanted to be lying in Ezra's arms and making love with hm.

"That I want the DNA test done as soon as possible. We'll go through this together and every decision will be made by the three of us. She needs to understand and see that."

"Yeah she does but she's dying. I'm just so angry that she decided to wait this long before dropping this bombshell on us. Who does that?" Aria said.

"Er Aria have you forgotten our past? Who use to love messing with us?"

"No how could I forget? But there are no other one night stands that I need to know about, right? No more school romances?"

"No Jackie, Maggie and Nicole are it. You're the only one for me, angel," Ezra told her just as the sounds of a mobile ringing echoed through the quiet bedsit. Aria watched as he lifted the phone off the bedside table before sitting up. He answered and then pressed speakerphone. "Nicole."

"The DNA is scheduled for today at one. It's at Robinson Clinic and they can tell us straight away."

"Okay, Aria will be coming with me. I've told her everything, Nicole."

"And she didn't go running? I'm surprised. I've heard you two have broken up so many times that I expected it to happen already."

"I think you underestimate me, Nicole. Yes I'm here and I know everything. I want to make one thing clear, if you're messing with him or playing a cruel joke then you will regret it. We will see you at one," Aria said, wanting to make the situation clear to Nicole.

Hanging up, she watched as Ezra looked at her stunned; "What?"

"Wow you can be quiet the protective one when you need to be."

"I am when I'm not prepared to lose something or I need to protect someone. Maggie did this once to you and I'm not letting that happen again if it's not true. I love you and you're my forever. Now I'm starving, do you want me to grab anything from The Brew?" Aria said as she slipped off the bed and walked over to the draw she had here before pulling out some new underwear, a t-shirt and a pair of pants. She felt like pants today.

"Hey who says I haven't got food in the fridge?"

"Because I know you too well, Fitz, and you've been working every hour god sent. You're a workaholic, baby, and I have my spies."

Ezra just laughed before she watched as he smiled, and she flashed that knowing smile right back at him. God she loved him so much and she was determined to make this work, for both of them.

"I'll get some chocolate pancakes to go and some coffees. The boss is taking the full day off."

"I can't stay away all day."

"Yes you can because today is finding out wither or not Brooke is yours and if is then we're going to see Veronica Hastings."

"God your sexy when you're being bossy and I love it."

"Organised, Ezra, it's called being organised. I'll be back soon."

She kissed him passionately before she stepped into the hallway of Ezra's apartment. Closing the door behind her, she reached for her own mobile and scrolled down the contacts until she found her mam. It was on the third ring she heard her voice.

"Hey, sweetheart, dad said you didn't come home last night," Ella said as Aria headed to the lifts.

"Yeah something came up with Ezra. Something huge actually. Can you meet me at The Brew?"

"I'm actually already here with Ashley."

"Oh okay I won't be long. Can you do me a favour and ask them to do two potions of pancakes to go. Say it for the boss."

"Sure and I'll see you when you get here."

Aria knew she needed to tell her mam straight away and she was nervous about how she was going to react.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to the two guests who reviewed. Okay here's a challenge; 10+ reviews = 1 new chapter.

 _ **Chapter Five**_

The Brew was busy as ever, customers browsing the large selection of books or just getting their coffee fix. She was so proud of Ezra and everything he had managed to accomplish with the coffee bar. Scanning the room, she saw Ella sat waiting for her typing something out on her phone. Walking over one of the baristas she asked for pancakes and muffins to take away and coffee for them.

"Hey, mum," she said as she joined her.

"Hi, sweetheart, what's up?" Ella questioned as Aria sat down.

"Ezra is going to kill me for telling you this but he's got another love child, well not another but one we think could really be his. An eleven month old."

Ella's looked so shocked. She was beyond concerned that her almost eighteen year old daughter was getting herself into another love child situation. Ella had hated watching her daughter being torn apart the first time because of a love child, could she handle it a second time?

"When, when did you find this out?" Ella asked.

"Last night. Ezra told me straight away because, well, the mother of his child is Nicole Harrington."

"The new English teacher?"

"Soon to be ex English teacher as she has cancer and she's claiming Ezra is the father of her almost one year old daughter. Ezra isn't denying they had a relationship, he admit it they had a one night stand but nothing happened. She disappeared until two months ago when she joined Rosewood."

"How did you feel about that?" Ella questioned her.

"Ezra never hid the fact they had history but it was two days ago she began quizzing me about Ezra and I told Ezra. Why wouldn't I? We said no more secrets and we meant it. After Charles I couldn't keep on hiding things and I knew I needed to tell Ezra everything that including Nicole."

"I'm guessing he's getting a DNA test?" Ella asked quietly, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah and I'm going with him. I don't want to do this alone and I know deep down inside he wants me there. Both of us don't trust Nicole and I don't want him to get heartbroken again. If this is happening then I'm going to be there every step of the way."

Ella turned and looked into the distance. Her mind was racing; "What about Logan?"

"If Nicole is dying then I'll defer going for a year and take a gap year. I'm not leaving Ezra or maybe I'll go to Hollis. This place is doing fantastic and we can hire a manager to run the place. I know how badly Ezra wants to go back to teaching. It be heartbreaking for him not to be able to do that."

"I guess and he is a great teacher."

Aria laughed; "He's an awesome teacher but I am biased."

"Sweetheart, just be careful. I know there's no point in trying to talk you out of this and I don't want to. There's something between you and Ezra that is so strong, true love. Remember that because this journey isn't going to be easy and he will make this new baby his number one priority."

Aria knew that and that was one of the reasons she was head over heels in love with Ezra. It was because he was a honourable man, a man who would always try and do the right things. Okay he had written a book about her and her friends but he had done so much to redeem himself.

"Thanks, mam, but can you not tell dad yet? I want to be absolutely sure and see where we are going to be standing legally first."

Ella nodded before she hugged her daughter as they heard her name being called. Aria rose, collected her order and headed back to the apartment. She was just unlocking the door when a topless Ezra was coming out of the bathroom. A smile that she couldn't help over came her face as she looked at her gorgeous boyfriend and then her eyes saw that scare. It still hurt her to see it and it would always serve as a reminder to the fact that he took a bullet for her and her friends but also the fact that she nearly had lost him. It was a thought that made her feel physically sick.

"Hey," Ezra said as he walked over to her.

"Hi, I've got breakfast. We've got an hour or so before we need to leave."

"Okay."

The two of them sat down and ate breakfast but they were both lost in their own thoughts. The memories of the night before and the conversation with Nicole hung heavily between them. They were both scared of what the future might hold and they both knew that this baby would have to come first; Brooke would have to come first. There was no denying it.

"So I was thinking if Brooke is yours and we have visited Veronica's office, we should go baby shopping?" Aria said trying to break the tension.

"I was thinking of maybe we should look for a bigger apartment. If, and I hate saying this, when Nicole dies we are going have to be here for a while with a baby. This place is too small."

Aria frowned; "But I thought we would be going to Logan?"

"What if we stayed in Rosewood? We are going to need our support network. Being in Logan is going to make our lives harder."

"But Logan was our fresh start, Ezra, and one we both agreed would be amazing for us."

"I know what I said but Brooke was born here, her mum is going to be buried here and is it fair that her mother will be buried in another state? Logan is a sister school of Hollis, Aria, which mean they can transfer your scholarship to here."

She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Okay so Ezra had gotten his master's at Hollis, and with being the daughter of a professor, it would mean no tuition fees but she didn't want her father breathing down her neck. That had been the appeal right plus Ezra would be able to go back into teaching – his dream and his love. Logan was offering amazing money for him to be a teacher there, and there was the opportunity of becoming the Head of the English department. Everyone in Rosewood knew their story, apart from the teacher-student relationship when she was in high school, and no doubt it would be put on little Brooke as she grew up.

"Are we honestly fighting about this before we even know if Brooke is yours, Ezra?"

"I'm just thinking of opinions."

"Let's get the results before we go there but if you want to stay here we will."

"I don't want you to say that only for you to come to hate me, loath me in years to come."

 _Really are we back here?_ she thought to herself. She hated that although that she had made it clear many times that they were meant to be and she so wanted this, that she was in all in he still had the doubts. Didn't he feel safe and secure in their love because she did.

"Ezra, I love you and I want you to know there is no way on this planet I'm walking away. Teams, couples work together to make things happen, work. Screw my age for two minutes and think about it. What attracted to you to me? What made you keep on coming back and fighting for this love? Because whatever it takes I'm here, I'm in this. I love you. Just accept I will always be by your side. You have my heart in your hands."

Ezra just nodded and he kissed her passionately; "Sorry."

"It's okay. Go and get ready, babe."

He nodded as she walked over to the kitchen and took out some plates. It was two hours later they were driving to Philadelphia to have what would a meeting that would and could change their future forever. No words were said or even needed as they drove, Aria's hand just rested on Ezra's leg. Turning she looked out of the window, her mind racing but she wanted to kill Nicole for everything she was putting them through.

Opening the door of the clinic, Aria stepped inside the building that could change the course of their future forever. Aria instantly spotted her as she walked forward in the building, the heels of her boots tapping against the tiles of the entrance floor. Ezra gripped just tightened, it was like she already knew she wanted to slap Nicole for keeping this hidden from the two of them.

"Ezra, Aria," Nicole said as she walked towards them. "They said for me and you Ezra to make our way up to Doctor Byrne's office as soon as we arrived. Sorry Aria but you can't be presence in there."

 _And I bet your loving that_ , Aria thought but decided to be polite; "Okay. I'll wait down here and make some phone calls."

Ezra placed a quick kiss on her head before he headed off with Nicole. Her eyes stayed fixed on his behind but as soon as he was out of sight she pulled her mobile out. She decided to make some phone calls into the yearbook committee as she was now the head of it, and she had loved putting the book together. It would be at graduation in two weeks they would be handed out but there so much to do. They had to do a year book for every year but the senior year book was twice as big – more time consuming.

Feeling the phone ringing, she let out a sigh as she saw her father's name flashing up on the caller ID. Byron of course wouldn't have liked her staying out, but he had to get use to the fact she was dating a older man. He hadn't given his blessing when they had announced their move to Logan? _Not really_ , that little voice whispered inside.

"Hey, dad," she said, finally answering the call as she walked over to some seats.

"Hi, you didn't come home last night and your mam said you were with Ezra. Is everything okay?"

It wasn't unusual for her to sleep over, she did it on Friday and Saturday nights before Sunday's at either Ella's or Byron's.

"Everything fine."

"So why have you skipped school then?"

 _Crap,_ she thought, of course he would know she wasn't in school. Ezra had tried to get her to go but she had refused, saying she needed to be with him right now and being in school she wouldn't be able to focus.

"Because Ezra needed me, dad, and it was something important and I needed to be here, dad. I'll be at school for the rest of the week and I'll be home tonight before curfew."

She thought it was ridiculous she still had curfew when everyone knew her relationship with Ezra. After Charles the whole world knew she was dating her former teacher.

"Okay but we will be having a talk tonight and you can tell me what's going on with Ezra. Your mother wouldn't tell me and you better not lie to me."

"Dad, I'll see you when I get home."

Hanging up the phone, Aria pushed it back into her bag and looked around. It felt so cold here but also screamed money. Walking over to one of the leaflets stands, she retrieved one before heading back to her seat. God her stomach was in knots as she waited for Ezra and Nicole to come back. Was it cruel of her to hope that this little girl, Brooke, wasn't Ezra's and they could look forward to life as a couple? She had been so excited before now for what the future held, no it seemed like it was uncertain.

Flicking through the leaflet she discovered they did IVF as well as being a private OBS/GYN hospital. It was somewhere for the rich and famous, and it clear that Nicole had money. Ezra had mentioned she always seemed to be wearing designer clothing throughout college and always managed to get them into the most exclusive of clubs. Until now she hadn't even bothered to do a background check but maybe she could get Toby to do it for her?

It was over an hour later when Ezra came back down the stairs, white as a sheet. He just went over to her and held her, as she breathed in his scent. Running a hand down his back, she just held him, trying to give the man she loved comfort and to cherish him.

"Ez?" she whispered.

"She's not mine."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to the two people who have commented. I have waited to update due to the lack of reviews. To be honest I don't why I am struggling. I do have an idea for a new story which set after 6x10._

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Dropping her bag onto the chair, Aria's mind was whirling as she walking into the small apartment with Ezra. Taking the Chinese, they had stopped for into the kitchen, she began lifting the cartoons out and placing them onto plates. She could sense Ezra stood behind her. He too was lost in thought.

"Aria, we need to talk."

"Yes we do but can we do it after we have eaten? I'm hungry," she replied. The atmosphere between them was so tense.

"Okay but don't shut me out."

"I'm not, I'm just trying to come to terms with what that woman did and why woman like that seem to think that….well you know."

"It won't happen again. After we met in the bar, there was no one else, Aria, you have to believe me. You know my past."

"Yes I do. You've told me everything and I believe you. I just need time to digest everything and my father wants me home before my curfew."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes, Ezra because he deserves to know the truth. He deserves to hear it from me, and not via my mam. We'll eat, talk and then...well we'll see what we can do. What will happen to Brooke?"

"She'll go into the foster care system. Nicole was so sure; she told me she was sure I was the baby's father."

"Could she had slept with someone else that night or around about that time," Aria asked, as she bit her lip. Why would any woman say that a man was the father of their child but when she knew there was possibility that it could be someone else? She would never understand that but in some way she felt relieve, it meant they could have their fresh start in Logan.

"That's the thing she says she was told the date but she couldn't remember being with anyone else."

"Do you think she was drugged or raped?"

Ezra head snapped around as he looked at her; "I don't know."

Aria nodded. She could understand why he didn't want to discuss the matter, it wasn't something she wanted to either but she couldn't help but feel relived. Having a baby would be hard, and she was so wasn't ready, she had learnt that from the whole Malcolm situation. Biting her lip she began serving up their meal. After they had come out of the clinic, they had just drove around lost in their own thoughts before they finally decided to make the hour long journey back to Rosewood. It had just gone half six by the time they had reached the town and they had gone straight for a Chinese, neither one wanting to have to cook.

The two ate in silence as they got lost in their own thoughts but they both knew this now freed them to go to Logan. It was something both of them wanted, and needed. They needed to have a drama free life for a while and they deserved that. From under her leashes, Aria just watched the man she was head over heels in love with and wondered what was going through his head. They had no right to be concerned about the child.

"She was devastated. I saw the look on her face," Ezra finally said as she dropped a dumpling into his mouth.

"Of course she was, Ezra, she thought you were Brooke's father and she had held onto that for so long. She had come back to Rosewood, dying, with the hope that she'd die with seeing her child with her father. But I don't believe she doesn't know who that father is, Ezra. She knows but she chose you because you're a Fitzgerald."

She knew it was harsh to say something like that but deep down inside she knew it was the truth. Hadn't she seen the wealth that Ezra had grown up in? His family owned art galleries and theatres in New York's Broadway, he would never have to go without unemployable but even after Byron had gotten him fired he hadn't gone crawling to them. Had Nicole known him that well because the man she knew and loved would never go asking his parents for money, well not Dianne anyway? She was a bitch.

"Maybe."

"Ezra, she panicked and obviously she wasn't going to forget a one night stand with you, a man she had been madly in love with. Can we forget it about it and look to our future? We've got so much still to do before graduation and prom. Have you heard anything about the apartment yet?" Aria asked

"I was thinking about that, why don't we go down to Logan after your graduation and start our new life straight away. There's nothing keeping us here so maybe we can live in a hotel until we find the perfect place."

Her mind was whirling as she processed his idea; maybe living in a hotel would be fun but she had hoped to go down there and move straight into their brand new home. But there would be some fun points like room service, being able to swim and laze around the pool until the new academic term started. The more she thought about it the more she saw the pros and cons to both.

"Let's keep on looking if not then we'll do the whole hotel thing," she told him.

Half an hour later she was stood at the door, Ezra's arms wrapped around her as they shared light little kisses. Neither one of them wanted her to go but she had made a promise to her father and tomorrow she was going shopping with her friends for prom. It be Sunday before she saw him again but if the situation with Nicole had been any different, she would have stayed with him.

"So I'll see you Sunday?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah I'll see you at my mam's for Sunday dinner. I love you."

"I love you, too, angel."

It didn't surprise Aria one little bit to see her father sat on the couch as she walked into the house. Her mind had been drifted to the events of the last twenty fours and she still came to the same conclusion: that she glad that that child wasn't Ezra's because she didn't think she was strong enough to get through being a stepmother at seventeen, again.

"Dad," Aria said as she dropped her bag down onto one of the couches.

"We need to talk. First of all what's going on with Ezra? Your mother mentioned something about another love child."

Letting out a breathe, she wasn't really surprised that her mother hadn't kept that from her father but she just hoped that she'd be able to keep this from him. Yes she knew it was more lies and that was never a good thing but she loved Ezra and her job was to protect him.

"False alarm and I don't want to talk about it but it was the _key_ reason I didn't come home last night. Ezra needed me, dad, and there was nothing that was going to stop me from being there for him. I'm going to be moving to Logan with him in less than a week, now that finals are done and just graduation and prom left. You're going to have to accept that I'm going to be eighteen soon and my life is with Ezra."

Bryon sighed and knew his daughter was right but this relationship had never felt right to him. But he also knew his daughter didn't really care right now, and he was going to have to get used to the fact that his little girl was leaving for college and in a very serious relationship. But it felt like almost yesterday he and Ella were welcoming that tiny, little bundle of joy into their lives that was Aria Marie but he guessed it was hard for any parent to see their child grow up and leave him. But not every parent had to deal with a teacher-student relationship.

"I know but..."

"But nothing, dad, and I'm not talking about the Ezra situation because frankly I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Bryon just sighed as he watched Aria head up the staircase before he heard the sound of her childhood bedroom door shut.

 _Two months later_

Yawning Aria walked into the kitchen Ezra's little apartment on the morning of her graduation ceremony. The morning after the Ezra baby-scare she had a huge row with her dad and it had ended up with her telling him not to bother coming to her graduation. She was sick of the negativity and it finally hit her that the speech he had given when they had announced Logan had been a lie. Why would he do something like that?

That night she had packed her bags and tuned up at Ezra's. So she had, and she did feel horrible about doing it, but asked Mike to let her know when Byron had left the day before. She had no intension to go back to that house and if that meant she had to ask her brother to pack up the rest of her belongs then she would. She could still seeing Ezra's face the night before when she had turned up, tears streaming down her face as she came to terms that her father had lied, again. Bryon could be such a slippery creature, but it was time to put herself and her happiness first.

Together with Ezra, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Toby and Caleb as well as Alison and Lorenzo, her new boyfriend, they were all going to be attending graduation and then prom tomorrow night. Something she was more than excited about.

"Morning gorgeous," she heard Ezra say as he opened the bathroom door and stepped out in only a towel.

"Morning, handsome, sleep well?"

"Always with you by my side," he whispered as she grinned.

"So cheesy, mister."

"Just the way you like it."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to give up asking for comments because it's not happening but thanks to the one person who has reviewed.

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

"Urgh these outfits are hideous!"

Aria laughed as she sat in the bedroom of one of her best friend Hanna's as they began to get ready for that afternoon's graduation ceremony. It was going to be taking place on the football pitch at Rosewood Day as the weather was great. Just a few weeks before Charles and his/her story was revealed, they had been barred from the ceremony so it was wonderful that had been lifted. But she'd be lying to herself if she wasn't nervous about the whole graduation thing even though she had so much to look forward to; Logan and a new life with Ezra.

"You've only got to wear it until the end of the ceremony and the photographs, Hanna," Spencer said as she pulled her own gown on. "Plus you've got that gorgeous dress on underneath."

"Well your right about that," Hanna laughed as Aria grinned. "So is your dad still barred from commencement?"

Sighing Aria turned on her heel and looked at her three best friends; "Yes I don't want him attending and hopefully he will accept that. I don't want any drama at the last two senior events. I want to enjoy graduation and my prom without the drama."

"Well there be some with Fitzy turning up as your date," giggled Hanna as the three other girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey Em you okay?" Aria asked noticing that Emily was quiet.

"Yeah I just thought that maybe Paige would turn up to graduation but I guess I was wrong."

"Did you try to contact her?"

"Yes but she didn't reply and I get why she didn't want to come back, Rosewood maybe safe now but I guess she wants to stay there," Emily replied quietly.

Ever since they had learned Sara had been part of Charles/A plan they had allowed Emily the space and time she needed to come to terms with everything but now it seemed harder and it was like there was a elephant in the room. Hearing her phone bleeping with B26, Aria swiped her phone as a smile appeared on her face as she saw the text from Ezra.

"Guys my crazy boyfriend wants us to go downstairs," she said as she reread the text.

 _Today, angel, marks the first day of the rest our lives. Prom and graduation are just the start of surprises that may come your way! E x_

Ezra loved surprising her like their little three day vacation to Philadelphia where they had spent time doing the tourist things and catching the Philadelphia Eagles game. It had been a perfect get away after they had learned who had been making their lives hell for the last two years. Aria couldn't help but wonder if this was one of those times. Gripping her purse and dropping her mobile into it, she and the girls headed out of the bedroom and downstairs. Their parents bar Byron had already left for the ceremony.

"Caleb?" Hanna said as they reached downstairs and saw their men stood waiting for them,

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't be escorting you to the ceremony?" Ezra asked to all the girls, as he walked toward Aria. She felt her heart skip a beat as her boyfriend looked gorgeous dressed in a black shirt, black pants and a black tie. He had lost the jacket but she guessed he had it in the car.

"No," the four females giggled.

Aria eyes locked on Ezra and she felt her heart skip a beat; "You, Mr, look...very handsome," she whispered. Watching that heart melting smile appear on his face just brought another smile to her own face.

"Glad you approve but we need to go," Ezra told her. "And you look beautiful."

"Ugh not in this ugly gown but maybe what I've got on underneath," she told him seductively.

Ezra just gripped her hand not wanting to think whatever hot creation she had on underneath. No doubt she had chosen it to drive him crazy. A smirk crossed his face as he thought about the previous night. Aria could be such a little minx sometimes but he wouldn't have changed her for the world. Slipping his hand into hers, he pulled her close as they walked down the path and out onto the street. Out the corner of his eye he watched as she froze as she spotted the gorgeous white limousine that was parked out of the front.

"Is that for us?" squealed Hanna as she spun around to look at Caleb.

"Is it?" Aria whispered as she turned to look at the man who was her world.

"Yes. Do you think you wouldn't be arriving at graduation in style?" questioned Ezra as he flashed that adorable boyish smile.

"You're amazing. How did I get so lucky?" she whispered against his lips.

"I'm the lucky one," Ezra whispered as he claimed her lips.

"Congratulations class of 2012!"

Aria's heart soared as she and everyone around her cheered before they threw their caps up into the air. It had finally happened, she and Ezra were finally legal and they didn't have to hide anymore. Looking down at certificate, she smiled.

"We actually did it, we graduated!" Hanna squealed. Aria turned and smiled at her friend but there was only one person she wanted to be with right now.

Feeling the sun on her back, Aria walked over to where the parents stands were and she spotted Ezra straight away. He had the biggest grin on his face as he walked towards her, she could feel people watching them but right at that moment in time she didn't care. Reaching him, he took her hand and pulled her into him. Feeling her breathing hitch, Aria looked into those blue eyes and she felt the world melting away. He was her everything and she was so excited about waking up every day in his arms and going to sleep in them, too. They had been through so much, fought so much for this moment. The moment they finally became legal and could stop hiding.

"You did it, you've graduated," Ezra told her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes I did and it's the most amazing feeling in the world."

Ezra grinned as he ran a hand down her cheek as Ella walked over to join them. She had heard about the huge fight between Aria and Byron; she didn't disapprove, she was on the fence but since she had learnt of their plans for Logan she had come to the conclusions that nothing would stop whatever was going to happen from happening.

"Aria," she said as her daughter turned to look at her mother.

"Mam," Aria said softly.

"Congratulations, sweetie, I know how hard you worked for today."

"Thank you," she replied as she felt Ezra squeeze her hand.

"Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention. Can everyone please make their way to the gymnasium for the graduation luncheon?"

Hearing the vice-principal request the group of three headed off into the direction of the gymnasium. Ezra had slipped his arm around her as they walked headed to the room.

The gymnasium of Rosewood High had been transformed. On each of the four walls there were congratulations banners hanging on the walls while tables which sat about six people were set up around the room with stations for food and drink. Music was playing softly as Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra as they sat on one of the gym stands. Although they had been fighting A, she and her friends had made time to catch some of the senior basketball games.

"What's that smile about?" Ezra asked.

"Just thinking. It's going to be weird not coming here next year. So much had happened here and I guess I never thought today would come. That I would graduate and we will be finally legal."

"You know let's go for a walk," he said softly.

"What?" Ezra smiled as he saw the look of confuse written on her face.

"Let's go for a walk. Maybe one last walk around this place will do you good," he told her as he had that sparkle in his eye.

"You're up to something, Ezra Fitz."

"No I'm not."

Aria just smiled but she had the feeling he was up to something. First the limousine, then B-26 had been playing when they walked into the gymnasium. Something was different about him and she had sense her mother looking at him, god her friends were too. It was like they were in on something she didn't know about. Trusting him she rose as he took her hand and led her out of the gym.

"Where we going?" Aria asked, as she bit her lip.

"We have so many memories connected in this place. The music room, my former classroom. Everywhere around us there are memories of our times together and it will always be special to us."

"Yes I guess it will be but today is about new beginnings. About our future starting and the life we are going to be living in Logan."

Ezra stopped and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly as he felt his mobile vibrate in his pant pocket. He knew it was the signal that everything had been set up.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes of course I do, Ezra."

"Come with me, trust me."

 _ **I'm really starting to not want to write or update this story. Please review for the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow so got the most reviews ever on that last chapter and I hope it will continue. I'm also thinking of setting up a twitter account and a blog to see the girls dresses etc. Anyway here's the next chapter and I might start doing Ezra POV's. WDYT?**_

 _ **Just to let you know in chapter 6 I've changed the two week jump to two months to fit in with the rest of the story. Aria is still seventeen is nearly 2,000 words long!  
**_

 _ **Laura**_

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

Walking back into the gym, Aria spotted her friends sat around a table and her mum was with them. The walk around the school had done them good, she had managed to clear her head and now she was excited about tomorrow night's prom. Ezra had let her just go into her own world on their walk, but they had stopped to steal kisses as well as remembering parts of their relationship.

Aria still felt a tug in her heart when she remembered them in the music room, Ezra nearly seeing her kissing Noel Kahn, what has she ever seen in him? Or her running out to him in the car park as he had lifted her up and kissed her passionately. That had and could have been written for a Nicholas Sparks' novel. Nevertheless that had been a reunion moment that she'd never forget, but in terms of romance, the kiss in the rain in Philly certainly topped it.

The prom was going to be held at the gorgeous Chateau Rosewood on the edge of town. It was a stunning hotel built in the style of the French chateaus, and it was known for its to die for food and amazing hospitality. The theme for the event was going to be an Enchanting Forest and Aria knew it would be a magical night.

"Hey where did you two disappear to?" Hanna asked as they sat down at the table.

"Just went for a walk around the school. We've got so many memories here," Aria replied. "How long do we have to stay?"

"They want us to stay for the final graduation photo. There setting that up now and then tomorrow the prom committee is meeting at the hotel for eight," Spencer said.

Every year the school did an official graduation photograph which was the final photo to go into the yearbooks and one was sent to the local press. They did a big four page spread, and as they wanted to cover prom, the issue came out on Sunday morning. Aria nodded before she heard the familiar song of B-26 come on. Aria turned to look at Ezra, whose knee she was sitting on.

"Did you request this?" Aria asked as made circles on his hand, as his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Maybe," Ezra replied with a sly grin. "Dance with me?"

She nodded before she allowed him to led her onto the dance floor. Aria could feel the eyes of her peers, teachers and parents on them but she really didn't care. Right here, right now, she was going to enjoy this moment of dancing in the arms of the man she loved. But she'd be doing the same tomorrow.

"Aria?"

"Mmm," she moaned as she found herself getting lost in the moment. In his scent, the delight of being free from hiding and just enjoying this moment.

"I've been thinking before we go to Logan maybe we should celebrate your graduation properly," he said softly as she stopped to look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you've wanted to visit England so I thought maybe we could go a week. Just the two of us. Have a break," Ezra told her as her eyes lit up. It had been a dream of hers to go to England, yes her parents had taken her all over the world but England hadn't been one of those places. Ever since Spencer had gone through senior year she had wanted to visit the place. "We can make London our base and then go to Edinburgh, Canterbury and all those places."

"That sounds amazing, Ezra, but what about my parents?"

"Do you want their permission?"

Aria cocked her head to the side, as she thought about it for a moment. A week in England sounded amazing and to go and visit the Tower of London, the Shakespeare Globe Theatre, Buckingham Palace and the chance to see the rest of the UK. Yes it sounded amazing but anywhere with Ezra would sound brilliant. It would be their first real break away.

"Yes but I want to go anyway. It be great just to be the two of us. We're living together now so they can't stop us, can they?"

"You're not eighteen yet, Aria, so we will speak to your mother then," he told her as she grinned before kissing him. She knew the eyes of everyone in the room would be on them but she honestly didn't care.

Breaking away from their kiss, they walked over to where Ella was sat talking to Veronica, Pam and Ashley, the other girl's mothers.

"Mam, can we have a word, in private?" Aria asked nervously. She didn't want to have this conversation in front of the other girls mum even though they had all been part of each other's lives since the age of two at kindergarten.

"Sure, sweetheart," Ella said as she placed her drink back down before following her daughter and her boyfriend out of the gym before they headed to the canteen. "So what's the matter?"

"Well I was hoping I could take Aria to London for a week to celebrate her graduation and before we go to Logan."

"Why are you asking my permission? I know Aria has been at your place for the last few days, Ezra, so I don't think my permission is needed but I'm glad you came and asked before you took her out of the country. How long are you going for?"

To be fair, Aria expected this, she expected her mam to already know she wasn't at her dad's no more. She didn't and couldn't face to go and live with her mam. Maybe she should have, she thought, but then she had loved waking up in Ezra's arms.

"A week, Ella. We plan to make London our base and then travel throughout the UK. It would be nine days in total with travel etc."

"Do you plan to check in?"

Aria expected this type of questioning but she was going to go either way. A week in London, in England, sounded amazing and she didn't want to give it up. It would be great for the two of them to have this time together before real life started up. If they didn't go then in a week they planned to go to Logan and start looking for an apartment together.

Ezra's boss, Dean Aaron Eagleton, had already said that there was a professor apartment waiting for them in the building they used for visiting professors/lecturers. There were fifteen apartments in total within a five minute walking distance of the university campus. They would be able to use it until they found a place to call home themselves.

"Yes, mam, we will check in but this would be amazing. Please?" asked Aria as smiled sweetly.

"You do know those visas can take some time?" Ella questioned us.

"Yes but we can get it quicker if we go to the embassy," Ezra says. "My back up plan was to go to Hawaii for a week. We can go to England during our spring vacation next year."

Although it disappointed her Aria could see why Ezra was thinking that maybe Hawaii would be a better choice. She had never been but it would be fun there, too. Days lazing on the beach, romantic moonlight walks along the beach and sipping champagne by the pool – well maybe not but if they went somewhere like Spain or Menorca then maybe.

"I think Hawaii is a better choice and no visas required," Ella said.

"We could go to London for spring break or maybe next summer when we've got more time to plan, Aria. It was a crazy idea to think we could leave so soon after graduation," mused Ezra.

Sighing Aria knew it would be better just to agree. "Okay looks like Hawaii it is."

It was a few hours later that Aria sat curled up on Ezra's sofa after they had returned from the graduation ceremony and dinner. It had been a fanastic few hours and she had loved every minute of it, but she was sad that part of her life was nearly over, bar prom.

Taking a sip of a soda as she sat looking on her iPad for hotels in Hawaii, but she was bitterly disappointed they had to rule London out for now but they both wanted to go. Hearing the bathroom door open, Aria turned to see Ezra enter wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms as he began to turn on lights and close the blinds after he had a shower. He had the most amazing body, rippling six pack but every time she saw that scare of his, it sent shivers down her spine. She had been so close to losing him.

"What you looking at?" he asked her.

"Hotels in Hawaii. Which island do you want to go to?"

"It's your choice, sweetheart, it's your graduation present," Ezra said as he joined her on the sofa and pulled her into his arms as they rested the Apple device between them.

After he had been shot, Ezra had finally decided to take his inheritance and now had millions in his bank. He didn't want to live off it and he only used it when necessary; he had used some of it to buy The Brew but now some of that money would be going on their first proper holiday as a couple. But there was one thing he did dislike about his account, that his mother wouldn't take no for an answer for a sum being paid into his account every month.

His father, before he had died, had already set it in motion but Ezra had walked away before his plan for his son's inheritance could be put into play. So instead of being the CEO of Fitzgerald Enterprise, his father's second in command ran it under the influence of their mother. When the time came Wesley would take over as CEO once he had finished his education. Ezra wasn't interested and he had decided to just let it go with the inheritance thing. Being shot certainly had changed things.

"Money is no object, Aria."

"Ezra, are you sure? Hawaii can be expensive."

"True but I want you to enjoy our week away. So where do you want to go?"

"Well this resort in Lihue looks amazing. It has different bars and restaurants plus we be able to learn to surf. It would be amazing. Spending days by the beach and the pool and nights of romantic walks," Aria said as she had this blissful face on.

"I guess you really want to go?"

"Well there's a hotel in Hololulu which would be easier to get to. It's called the The Kahala Hotel & Resort and its stunning. It's got a spa, it's a resort and we'd be on the main island. We can go and visit the other islands if we want but it's your break, too, Ezra."

He spent a few minutes looking at the website before he nodded; "The Kahala sounds prefect. I'll book it tomorrow. We can leave next Sunday if I can get the flights. I'm so proud of you, Aria, you still manage to graduate despite all the drama of senior year. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

Ezra saved the screens quickly before he pulled her into him, kissing her passionately. She knew what was on his mind as she let him lift her up and carry her over to the bed.

 **Remember reviews = quicker updates!**

 **Also got another story in my head for Aria & Ezra which would be set in the world of Hollywood and pop stardom!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I loved writing this chapter. Please keep the reviews coming because they mean everything and keep me wanting to write. This is my longest chapter to date and I've got some great storylines coming up. As I'm also a fan of Castle, by mistake, I'm wondering if you fancy a Castle/PPL crossover. My Hollywood story is giving me a headache with starting it as I don't want it to be boring.  
**

 **Laura**

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _The next day_

Standing in Spencer's barn, Aria stood looking in the mirror as she took in her reflection. Today was her prom and she had spent the whole day with her friends before tonight's event. She was excited about going to the dance with the man she loved but she knew he was only doing it because she wanted him to be there. Deep down inside Aria knew it was going to be awkward for him but she had decided to something for him tonight in return. Their trip to Hawaii had been booked for the following Sunday; they would be flying out at five fifteen am, something she wasn't looking forward to. They had decided to stay in a hotel on Saturday night near the airport as they needed to be at the airport for three am. A two am start didn't excite her but it be worth it. They'd land in Hololulu for two pm but she knew they'd just go to bed once they had arrived.

"I still can't believe Ezra is taking you to Hawaii, A," Hanna moaned for the third time that day. "And you look amazing in that dress. Fitzy is gonna die!"

Aria laughed as she turned around to look at her friend; "Oh I hope not but this necklace, earrings and bracelet certainly were unexpected."

Earlier that night she had opened her bag to see a package waiting for her. When she had opened it, it had relieve a ruby heart crossover silver pendant and chain, and the crosses had two diamonds on each side. It was gorgeous and there had been the matching earrings and bracelet to go with it. It was something she would treasure for sure. Turning her attention back to the floor mirror, she cocked her head to one side. The dress she had chosen was perfect; it was a floor length dress, sleeveless with a cut out back. It featured the most beautifully draped net jersey fabric which fell from the bodice and there a mesh cut out at the bust. But her favourite feature, she decided, was the sexy slit from the floor. When she moved Ezra would be able to see and she had chosen high heels to give herself some height.

"Well it's gorgeous, and you look amazing," Spencer mused as she finished her own look. "We better get downstairs."

The girls, in order to surprise their men, had given them times they would descend the staircase and head to the prom. For once they wouldn't leave together and arrive together but they would obviously meet up. Hanna went first then Emily - she was going with Paige who had unexpectedly turned up - before finally Spencer. Aria felt so nervous, her mouth was dry as she felt the butterflies. She just felt that by the end of summer or maybe tonight she would be engaged and her future would be set. Turning on her heel, she lifted her dress up and slipped the little hook onto her finger, at the base of the dress, before going to the door.

Her heart was racing a million miles an hour as she walked out of the bedroom and down to the stairs. Aria could have sworn she felt her heart in her mouth and the loud beating of it in her ears. _If I feel like this on my prom, what would I be like on my wedding day?_ she wondered as she walked down the stairs, only to stop before the final six steps. There, in front of her, stood the man who had changed her world two years ago. The man who had been there no matter what and he looked amazing. He was breathtakingly handsome in a full black suite and she knew instantly designer. The smile on his face, the glint in his eye told her everything about how he felt right at that moment.

"You, baby, look amazing," Ezra said, his voice all choked as he walked up to her. "Stunning."

Smiling she blushed; "Thank you, handsome."

"Aria, we better go before I decide to take you back to the apartment and take that dress off you slowly..."

Laughing she ran a hand down the suite, feeling the velvet on the collar; "Down, tiger, come on, let's go."

Magical wasn't the word to describe the night, Aria thought, as she stood dancing Ezra's arms. She had seen fellow students and a few teachers watching them but she didn't care. When Ezra had started teaching at Rosewood, she had heard students, senior ones, swooning over the gorgeous new English teacher but she had known he only had eyes for her. Yes they had been on and off a lot but tonight and their trip to Hawaii would bring a closing to that chapter in their relationship.

"Can we go for a walk?" Ezra asked as the sounds of Lady Antebellum's _Just A Kiss_ filled the room.

"It's our song," Aria whispered.

"What?"

"The night we learnt or thought Mona was A this was the first song we danced to, Just a Kiss. I still listen to it sometimes," she confessed.

It had been when they had been going through their rough times, separations, that she'd put this song on along with Better in Time by Leona Lewis, as it was the song that had been playing when she had first seen him in that mask.

"I guess it is one of our songs along with B-26. Come on let's go for a walk, it's hot in here."

Frowning she guessed it was hot in the ballroom but he had been acting weird all night since they had reached the venue. He had disappeared twice.

Chateau Rosewood had done an amazing job on making sure that senior prom was magical for those students graduating. The food had been to die for, and Aria had lost count the amount of the small chocolate brownies and rocky roads she had. The evening was a success and all the hard work they had done earlier in the day had paid off. There were no words needed to be said between the lovebirds as they just enjoyed each other's company.

 _Ezra POV_

Taking a sneaky peak at the woman beside me, Ezra had never felt so nervous before in his life. Well that was a lie but he had spent the whole day going over and over tonight. Him attending her senior prom was a big deal, there was no denying that, but it felt so right. From the moment they had met, Aria just had this hold over him, it was like was pulling him towards him and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight that attraction or love. He didn't want to though, she was amazing and perfect in every sense of the word. Moving to Logan felt right, just as he had once told Aria that it felt right.

"What's going through your mind?" he asked her, as they stopped at the entrance to the private garden the hotel had.

"Just how perfect life is right now and how amazing tonight has been. I love you."

Ezra felt the smile building on his face as he looked into the eyes of the woman who made him whole; "I love you, too. Come with me."

He took her hand before they walked towards the door; "What's this?"

"Trust me?" he whispered so softly she hardly heard him.

"Always."

He felt his heart race beginning to speed up, he was so nervous about what he was about to do. Was it crazy to think that she would say no? _Yes it is_ , a little voice whispered deep down inside. He already knew deep down inside her answer would be yes but he wouldn't be human if for a moment he didn't think it was possible. Gulping he pushed the door fully open before he stepped aside as he allowed Aria to enter the garden. He head her gasp, as she took in the view in front of.

"Ezra..."

 _Aria's POV_

It was one of the most amazing sights. Aria felt her mouth go dry as she stood in what could only be described as a magical place. She had heard and read about Chateau Rosewood's secret garden and that people had heard it called a Garden of Eve or a Garden of Love. She had seen the photographs of couple's weddings on the website when she had been looking for photos for the flyers for the prom. Feeling Ezra's arms wrap around her, he gently moved her hair out of the way before she finally saw it. Off to the right was a large, white gazebo and it was lit up by what she could only see as hundreds of little fairy lights with white, sheer curtains all the way around.

"Ezra?" she whispered as she felt the tears entering her eyes.

"I wanted tonight to be special, to be about us as much as it is to be about your prom. Come with me?"

She nodded as she allowed him to guide her into the path of the gazebo. White, little lanterns with little tea lights lit up the path to the gazebo with white and red rose petals scattered around them. _Oh my god, he isn't_ , she thought to herself as it finally dawned on her. Lifting the hem of her dress up, Aria allowed him to guide her into the gazebo where there was a picnic table lay on the floor with a picnic basket off to the side.

"Ezra, this is amazing. Thank you," she whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around him. She had certainly felt like she had been swept off her feet and floating on cloud nine. He could be so romantic.

"Aria," he said softly as he took her hand and spun her around to look at him. Feeling her mouth go dry, Ezra took her hand before he gulped. "Aria Marie Montgomery, our relationship from the start was controversial but it has always felt right. It never felt wrong and I knew from that moment on I knew I had found the woman for me. Aria, your courage and bravery takes my breath away. I guess I've always known deep down inside that you're the one, no matter how many times I've tried to walk away I just couldn't stay away from you. To be honest I don't want to, angel."

Tears were streaming down her face as he slowly went down onto one knee. Pulling out a ring box from his jacket he flicked it open to reveal the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen and it was perfect for her. The ring had a large heart shape diamond and then around the unusual rose gold metal were little diamonds spaced with sapphire's – the gem stone which represented September. Labour Day weekend.

"Aria, I can't imagine a day without you in my life, by my side. You are the sunshine in my life. I'm caught up in your smile because you're the one I've been waiting for my whole life. Aria Marie, I don't want you by my side as my girlfriend, I want oh so much more. I don't want anyone else by my side because no one comes close to you and how you make me feel. So Aria will you make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered as he stood up. Tears were streaming down his face, too, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her as he spun her around.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yes and I love you, my husband to be."

Ezra kissed her again, softly, before he took the ring out of the box. "Look on the inside."

As he turned the ring slightly she saw _E &A 7/12 _engraved into the ring. Smiling she bent forward and kissed him before he took her hand and slipped the sparkling ring onto her finger. They were lost in their own bubble of happiness and no one was going to destroy it, Aria thought, as she kissed him again. The chemistry between them was electrifying, and tonight had been perfect.

"Congratulations."

Aria couldn't help the beaming smile on her face as she told her four best friends that she was engaged. Just a few minutes beforehand, Ezra and herself had pulled her friends into one of the private side rooms the hotel had. Her heart was still beating a million miles an hour but she was so happy. Slipping her arm around Ezra, whose hand had never left her hip, she looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes as he bent down to kiss her.

"Thank you," she said replying to Hanna.

"I'm so happy for you," Emily said as she grinned.

The five best friends were back together and they all had bright futures in front of them. Aria and Ezra were heading off to Logan, Hanna to Harvard, Spencer and Emily to Stanford but Alison didn't know where she was going. Alison had decided not to join them to get ready and had decided not to join them for graduation, it was too hard and everyone was still talking about her brother/sister and it was hard. Least here, at prom, she could blend into the crowd somewhat.

"I've got some news myself," Alison said as they all sat in one the rooms off the hall where their prom was happening. "I'm going to Logan myself."

Aria head snapped from kissing her new fiancé to that of her friend she had once thought dead.

"Since when?" Aria whispered.

"I've only just been told myself. I applied for about three or four, some in England but Logan was the only one which came back with a offer. I'm not going there because your going, Aria. I'm going to be doing a teaching course there."

Teaching well that was new.

"It be great having you around, Alison, and you can help with the wedding details," Ezra said.

"Have you set a date?" Spencer asked.

"No we only just got engaged," Aria said but she'd be lying if she said it hadn't crossed her mind about her dress. "But I'll let you know as soon as we do."

"Well we're going have to throw you an engagement party!" Alison said.

It didn't surprise her that Alison wanted to throw them a engagement party. Of course she did but Aria also knew that she didn't want Alison to be a bridesmaid. It would be weird to have her boyfriend's former fling as a bridesmaid but she would be attending the wedding.

"We've just got engaged, Ali, and we move to Logan Bay in a month. An engagement party is the last thing on my mind," Aria said before she kissed him again. "If we do have one then it be once we're in Logan."

"Let's get out of here," Ezra said as they stood dancing on the dance floor. After telling her friends about their engagement, the group had headed back to the main event but it was nearly midnight and the event would soon be over.

"Okay," she replied back.

Taking her hand Ezra led her out of the ballroom, but instead of turning left to the car park, they turned right which led to the hotel's lobby.

"Ezra, where we going?"

Aria questioned with a laugh as they walked into the lobby. They had just had the most amazing night which had ended in the best way possible: she was engaged to the man she loved.

"I want tonight to be special," he said as he ran a finger down her face. "You know I'll never pressure you into anything."

"I know, baby."

They walked up the stairs. They walked up two flights of stairs before Ezra took out a key to one of the bedroom.

"Do you book us a hotel room?"

"I just want tonight the night we got engaged to be special, angel," he repeated.

Feeling the smile appearing on her face she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tonight has been amazing, perfect. Us getting engaged, going to prom together and us moving to Logan. It just feels like everything is finally going right for us."

"You're right. Do you trust me?"

A smile appeared on her face: "Yes, always."

Just a flash of that knee jerking smile that made her go weak. Reaching out she took his hand as she saw the blindfold come out of his pocket.

"Turn around. I want you to be blind folded when we go in there."

A shiver went down her spine, as she let the velvet of the blindfold cover her eyes before she felt Ezra slip his hand into hers. Aria let him guide her into the room that she had heard him unlock moments before. The smell of vanilla and jasmine filled her senses as she heard the door close.

"Stay there, angel," he whispered into her ear before he kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Her senses were heightened, her fingers touching the metal of her engagement ring. It felt so heavy but a good type of heavy.

"I'm going to remove the blindfold," Ezra said softly before he undid it.

Blinking she let her eyes adjust to the change in light before she gasped. Everywhere she looked was candles and there were rose petals leading to what she guessed was a bedroom.

"Ezra, the proposal was enough, this, this is too much."

Stepping forward he ran his hands down her arms, his hand cupping her chin before he claimed her lips on his. The smells of his aftershave was driving her berserk and all she want to do was to make love to the man she loved.

"With you, nothing is ever enough."

Before she even had time to reply he was kissing her passionately.

"I've ran us a bath," he said softly.

Turning from the window, she felt her breathe catch in her throat as she looked at the toned, six pack torso of her husband to be. Grinning she licked her lips before walking towards him.

"Like the view?"

"Oh Mr Fitz I am very much enjoying the view."

"Come on."

She let him led she into the bathroom. Strawberries dipped in chocolate and champagne was waiting for them. She was being so spoilt and felt like a princess.

"Wow, Ezra, I feel like a princess right now. Like I've woken up in a fairytale. I love you and tonight you've made me the happiest woman alive."

"I know, I feel the same, babe. Tonight isn't the time to bring this up but now you're going to be my wife I need to stay it. After the book I never ever thought we'd get here, that you'd walk away forever then."

Aria sighed and ran her hand through her hair: "Ezra, it's in the past. I forgive you a long time ago. When you got shot I was terrified you would die and it was then that I began to forgive. Say yes to you, to getting back together, was the best decision I made. I love you! Our future is this ring getting a second next to it and one day us having children. You're the one, now can we enjoy tonight because tomorrow is going to be so busy."

"Your right I'm ruining tonight and I never wanted to do that."

"Then Mr Fitz you need to wash my back."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated but it due to lack of reviews (yes the R word again) and a new job. Please support me and give me feedback because I do actually take it on board.

 **Chapter Ten**

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, gorgeous. Sleep well."

"I slept amazing. Last night was amazing," Aria whispered as she just watched him.

He was so beautiful first thing on a morning: tired Ezra to her was adorable. It was the time she loved more than anything was just cuddling up to him, stealing kisses but this morning the sun was giving him a heavenly halo. Snuggling closer she didn't want to get out of bed, she was so comfortable and wanted to get lost in this moment.

"How you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like I'm the happiest woman alive or did I dream last night?" Aria asked softly as he laughed before pulling her left hand up to reveal the stunning diamond and sapphire ring. "I guess I didn't. I'm going to be Mrs Fitz or will it be Fitzgerald."

"I'm legally Fitz, baby, plus Aria Fitz is sexy."

Laughing, she kicked the covers back; "As much as I want to stay here all day, we've got a vacation to Hawaii to plan and then a wedding."

"So you don't want a long engagement?" Ezra asked as she shook her head.

"No we've been through so much and the sooner I'm your wife the better, Fitzy," she told him as she grinned. "Fancy joining me in the shower?"

She laughed as Ezra kicked the covers back from the bed before he pulled her into his arms before kissing her passionately. Lifting her up, Aria wrapped her arms around his legs as she allowed her hands to play with the strands at the bottom of his hair. Groaning he kicked the door of the bathroom shut with his foot as Aria giggled. She loved the fact that she could turn him on, the way he looked at her but she loved even more was the fact he was going to be hers for forever.

"I love you," she whispered as he placed her down onto the bathroom counter. It was like déjà vu all over again. It was like she was back in that sleazy student bar and she was being kissed like she had never been kissed before.

"I love you, too, and that's why I'm making you my wife."

"I agree to that."

"What's this?" Aria asked as she walked into the living room of the hotel suite, as she slipped on her jacket.

"I thought I'd order room service before we go and speak to your mam. Hungry?"

"Yes," she whispered as she walked over to him.

The hotel suite was so luxurious; the softest cream carpets, chandeliers hanging in the entrance hall and living room and there were double doors going out to the balcony which overlooked the pool. She could imagine holding her wedding here. Her wedding, the mere thought of marrying Ezra brought a huge smile to her face because she couldn't, truly imagine herself marrying anyone else. Yes she was young but she knew what she wanted out of life and that was to be his wife.

She watched as Ezra lifted the cloches off four plates before her stomach rumbled at the sight. There were pancakes, French pastries including her favourite of apple Danish as well as chocolate twists plus there were melon slices. Her stomach grumbled as she took a seat next to him before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Well Mr Fitz you certainly know how to show a girl a good time," Aria said as she grinned wickedly. "If this is the morning after our engagement, well, I can't wait to see what it would be like the morning after our wedding."

Ezra just smiled knowing he had her full attention but truth be told he just wanted to make her happy. She was everything to him but little did he know huge challenges were going to be coming along and soon.

"I just thought we could do with a good breakfast before we tell Ella our news. Do you want to tell your father?" Ezra questioned taking a sip of the coffee he had already poured.

Aria just rolled her eyes; "Unfortunately that is something I will have to do in person and I don't think it's going to be pretty. I've got to do it and I think I should do it alone."

She hated the fact that she had just said that because thing were so great between them but having her dad and Ezra in the same right now was not the best of ideas.

"We're a team, Aria, and we're engaged. It means we do things together, and that includes telling your father," Ezra replied softly.

"I know," she whispered back as she walked around to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you and marrying you is something I want so bad. Say yes to you was the best decision of my life so stop stressing, baby."

"Aria, this is something we should be doing together," he told her as she nodded.

"My mam yes but my dad no. I won't let you be in the firing line and I'm going to tell him he won't be part of my life anymore for as long as he doesn't accept our plans to marry. I told you once a long time ago that you're the one and I stand by that."

He looked away and she saw that he was fighting with himself but she honestly thought this was the best decision. It wasn't like she was going out of her way to hurt him but she honestly wanted to protect everything they had fought for. Last night and this morning had been perfect and she wasn't ready to burst that bubble.

"Okay but I'm not happy with it."

Cutting the engine, Aria let out a sigh as she turned to look at the building to the right of her. It hadn't been that long since she had been here but it felt so much longer. Going to see Byron was always going to be a hard thing to do especially with this news. Twirling her engagement ring around her finger, Aria pushed open the door of the car and within moments she was knocking at the front door. It felt so weird to be doing that after years of just walking through the front door.

Swallowing she could see shadows behind the glass of the door, her mouth was so dry as she was unsure about how Byron would react to the news she was engaged, and to a man he didn't like. Well didn't like was a understatement she decided, Byron hated her fiancé but at the end of the day he would be becoming her husband and her dad had to accept that.

"Aria," Byron said as seconds after he opened the door.

"Hi, can we talk?"

"Sure you don't need to ask that, you're my daughter remember?"

She nodded as she followed him into the house. The last time she had been here had been so horrible and she did regret their last conversation but not the part where she moved in with her former teacher. She'd never be ashamed of how she and Ezra had gotten together and she was proud of wearing his engagement ring. Proud, was the word she decided.

"So why did you come here, Aria?" Byron asked as they stood in the living room.

"No hey how are you? Nice to see you. I want to come and tell you before I let my mam know this piece of news but if you tell her before I do, I'll never speak to you again."

He sighed and nodded. She was glad that this wasn't going to be a huge fight because she didn't have it in her to be fighting. She just thought it was the right decision to be telling him in person instead of hearing of his daughter's engagement second hand.

"Okay but I'm still your father and I don't like or appreciate you talking to me like this," Byron said.

"I came to inform you that Ezra asked me to marry him last night and I have said yes. I don't care if you approve or not but I'm not going to walk away. Saying yes is the best decision I've made and I'm going to stick by it. I love him, dad, and I want you to be happy for me because I'm finally in a place where I feel my future is coming together. I'm in a good place and if it wasn't for Ezra, I don't think I would have made it through all the A stuff without him."

"I can't say I'm thrilled Aria because I'm not. I think this relationship is wrong but you're an adult now and I don't have control over you even if your not eighteen yet."

"I will be eighteen in a month and I'm going to be celebrating that with Ezra. I just thought I'd come by and tell you. I didn't expect a miracle and a blessing but I love him and _nothing_ is going to tear me away from him. _Nothing_."

Turning on her heel and trying not to let the tears fall down her face. She just needed and wanted the support from her father for her upcoming marriage. No matter what she was marrying Ezra with or without his support.


End file.
